The inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to integrated circuit devices including a compound semiconductor nanowire and methods of manufacturing the same.
As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, there have been efforts to improve the performance of transistors by using various materials such as strained channels, high-k dielectric layers, and metal gates. However, as the gate length of transistors gradually decreases, the reliability and performance of integrated circuit devices utilizing these transistors can be affected.